Tonight
by sordina
Summary: Ginny never finished giving Harry his birthday present...This is a one-shot that takes place between chapters 7 and 8 of The Deathly Hallows. Based on the song "Tonight" by Lykke Li. Oneshot, canon, Harry/Ginny.


A/N: This is my first fanfic for Harry Potter & on this account, so please read and review! I would really appreciate it! Also, thanks to the lovely macareux for betaing this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs that I may reference.

* * *

><p><em>[Verse 1]<em>_  
><em>_Watch__my back so I make sure__  
><em>_You're right behind me as before__  
><em>_Yesterday the__night__before tomorrow__  
><em>_Dry my eyes so you won't know__  
><em>_Dry my eyes so i won't show__  
><em>_I know you're right behind me_

_[Chorus]__  
><em>_And don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight_

_[Verse 2]__  
><em>_Walk the surface of this__town__  
><em>_With high heels above the ground__  
><em>_And high horses that we know__  
><em>_Keep us safe until the night__  
><em>_We know them all I know it all__  
><em>_Stay put and play along__  
><em>_'cause I'm looking for my friend__  
><em>_Now I got you got you_

_[Chorus]__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight_

_[Verse 3]__  
><em>_I dry my eye dry my eye__  
><em>_Falling deeper by the hour__  
><em>_Dry my eye__  
><em>_Dry my eye dry my eye__  
><em>_Don't let me fall deeper now__  
><em>_Dry my eye_

_[Chorus]__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight__  
><em>_Don't you let me go let me go tonight_

_Tonight~Lykke Li_

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't sleep. He was lying on his back, with his eyes wide open. The moon cast a faint silvery light on the posters in Ron's room. Harry could vaguely make out the shapes of quidditch players soaring about. He never understood why Ron liked the Chudley Cannons, they were a sorry excuse for a professional team. Harry rolled over and glanced at Ron, who appeared to be sound asleep. His mouth was hanging open and he was snoring. Licking his lips, Harry decided to go get a drink; he needed to think. Quietly rolling out of bed, Harry winced as he heard the frame creak, but Ron could sleep through anything. He quietly opened the door and padded down the hallway.<p>

Harry let out a sigh once he was in the bathroom. If he was a normal wizard, then he would be perfectly happy. He was seventeen, finally. He could use magic. He was of age. But all of these things were diminished by the fact that Voldemort needed to be destroyed. A daunting task faced him. Harry often felt guilty these days; he was either thinking of snogging Ginny or finding horcruxes, an odd combination to say the least.

He couldn't think of Ginny anymore, not like that anyways. He'd promised Ron that he wouldn't keep "messing her around" earlier that day. Harry pursed his lips, thinking of the moment that he and Ginny shared earlier that day…she tasted sweet as she kissed him, her lips were soft, and she wasn't too weepy, Harry liked that about her. If only Ron and Hermione hadn't interrupted them…He shook his head; he wasn't supposed to be thinking these things.

Harry turned the sink on and filled his cup, gulping its contents. Letting out a sigh, he stepped back into the hallway to go to bed, even though he wasn't remotely tired. Suddenly, he heard a creak behind him. Startled, he turned around. It was Ginny.

He blinked a few times, taking her in. She was scantily clad in a long Weird Sisters tee shirt, that was it. Her long auburn locks swept her lower back. Harry blushed furiously at the sight of all of that bare skin. He felt as if he was betraying Ron just by seeing her like this.

"Erm…hey," he said lamely.

Ginny looked up at him, slightly red herself. "I…I thought I heard someone walking around…I couldn't sleep."

"Me either, I was just getting a drink."

She looked into his eyes then and Harry gulped nervously. As she stepped toward him, Harry thought for a moment that her eyes were wet.

Then her lips were on his. Soft and pink and almost desperate feeling.

Harry kissed her back, their lips moving together. Just as Harry was about to deepen the kiss, she removed his hand from her back, holding it in her own. She pulled Harry down the hall and into her room. He went without complaint. Ron was going to kill him.

Harry was not used to being in her room. It was only his second time. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, staring out the window into the orchard and shuffling his feet nervously as Ginny quietly shut the door behind her.

She approached Harry softly and led him to her bed, sitting down. Nothing needed to be said as they continued kissing.

Kissing was something that Harry wasn't that experienced with. He only ever kissed two girls, including Ginny, but he tried not to think of that. Instead, he weaved his hands through her long tresses, tasting her.

Ginny's breath hitched and she kissed him harder, with more eagerness. They shifted their weight so that Harry was over her. Ginny's hands were roaming his back, gripping onto his tee-shirt. Harry allowed her to pull it off of him, not entirely sure where things were going but not really caring at the same time.

He kissed her neck, causing Ginny to moan softly beneath him. Taking this as a good sign, Harry then began to kiss her collarbone and grip her back boldly. Ginny's t-shirt rode up, exposing her knickers.

They both began to pant. Ginny grabbed one of Harry's hands and guided it to her chest, uncharted territory. She dug her nails into his back as a response. Harry had never felt up a girl before. But, when Ginny reached up to pull Harry's pj pants off, he stopped abruptly.

He untangled himself from Ginny and rolled over, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Her flushed face looked up into his. "Me either," she confessed.

Relieved, Harry kissed her forehead and reached down to grab his shirt.

Ginny tugged on his arm, stopping him. "Wait," she pleaded. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Harry pursed his lips. He wanted to. He _really _wanted to. But in the back of his mind, he knew that his wasn't right and it wasn't fair to her at all. As much as he hated to admit it, Ron was right.

"You know I can't stay," Harry whispered. He didn't want to get caught by the rest of the Weasley's, and in the back of his mind, he knew that he was about to set out with Ron and Hermione.

"I know, but you don't have to go…yet."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments in silence.

"I'm scared for you, Harry."

Harry didn't know quite what to say to this. He was scared too, of so many things. Things that she had no idea of.

"I wish that you would let me help you," Ginny murmured.

Harry reached out to her, giving her a hug. "I can't, you know that. I don't want you to get hurt."

Ginny frowned, stiffening. "I'm not a little girl anymore, you know. I can hex just as well as Ron or Hermione. You've seen me do it plenty of times," she pleaded her case.

Harry was silent. He wasn't changing his mind. They were both stubborn.

"…You're not coming back to Hogwarts this year, are you Harry?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "I have to stop him, Ginny."

More silence.

Ginny leaned into Harry's arms. "You never answered my question," she whispered in his ear. "Stay with me?"

Harry kissed her slowly on the mouth. "Okay."

They kissed softly for a few more minutes until they melted into each other. Ginny lay with her back pressed against Harry's abdomen. He wrapped his arms around her, soaking up these last few moments.

Harry lay there for a few hours, watching Ginny as she slept peacefully. He had to get back to his room. He carefully removed Ginny's hand from his own, causing her to sigh in her sleep. Gingerly tucking a rogue strand of hair behind her freckled face, he gently pressed his lips on her forehead one final time.

Harry pulled on his t-shirt and padded back to Ron's room, but not before casting one last gaze at the peaceful girl beneath the sheets.

At least he gave her a proper good bye.


End file.
